


Stealth

by orphan_account



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An opportunity for a practice exercise leads Kay and Darjeeling back into familiar territories...





	

 

* * *

 

 

 

Darjeeling placed her tea down for a brief stretch as she waited for Assam and Orange Pekoe to return from collecting more tea for the night. The rest of the team were near by on lookout but a shadow slipped by the vision of those on watch.

They were parked not far from their building with the Saunders team somewhere lurking around, both preparing for an early dawn practice drill.

The blonde was pensive about any encounter with the Saunders team or more so their Commander, Kay.

"Those who do not learn their lesson once will never learn the second time. That school, they always underestimate us and feel the brunt of the loss when it happens. I guess things have not changed" she sighed inwardly and closed her eyes before opening them, "Well, I suppose they can entertain us for that much longer" she thought with a smile and rested her head on her palm.

What she was really thinking of was Kay entertaining her to be more precise but she quickly shook that thought out of her head as a blush adorned her face.

"She's our competition, a worthy one nonetheless but still.." she mused, her thoughts wondering back to that afternoon when Kay had managed to lure her away between a hidden alley for a much needed make out session. It had been too long since the last. The feeling of the blonde pressed against her and the smoothness of her lips lingering on her own made Darjeeling part her lips, allowing a small sigh of pleasure escape it.

Not that she'd dare admit that to Kay or admit how she really felt, what the feeling of her hands sliding up her skin really did to her or how much she looked forward to it and craved it.

Just thinking about it amplified the heat rushing within her and she suddenly felt like her top button was suffocating her.

"Now is not the time for such thoughts, regardless of how appealing they are" she chided.

 

Before she could react, the top to the tank slowly creaked open and before Darjeeling knew it, the familiar face of the object of her desires dropped down and straddled her lap.

Kay quickly placed her hand over Darjeeling's mouth and winked at her to supress the gasp. The blonde's blue eyes became startled and Kay couldn't help but to stare at them for a moment longer as she lowered her hand from Darjeeling's mouth and cupped her cheek. She wondered how in the space of several hours Darjeeling could become even more beautiful, it was incredible.

"Hey sweetheart".

"What on earth are you doing here?! And I told you not to call me that" Darjeeling said within a loud whisper, refusing to look Kay in the eyes considering what she had been thinking about just seconds ago.

Kay chuckled and moved her face closer, "I missed you. Would you prefer darlin?".

The words made the blonde melt along with the feeling of Kay's body on her with her hand softly resting on her face. She realised the position they were in and reddened further whilst trying to compose herself.

"Darjeeling will be just fine and we're in the middle of practice, you pick now to miss me?".

Kay's hand slid down Darjeeling's neck whilst she sent another knee weakening smile, "I thought we are past the formalities now and besides, who says I don't always miss you? The question is, did you miss me?".

Darjeeling tried to look annoyed at Kay but was failing spectacularly, "That isn't the point, Kay".

"Oh, should I leave?" Kay asked innocently whilst her fingers slid behind Darjeeling's neck.

"Dont you dare" was the blonde's reply as she pulled Kay closer on her by the lapels of her jacket and connected their lips together.

Kay heard and felt Darjeeling's moan travel into her mouth and it was one of the best feelings she had experienced. To know she wanted this as much as she did as their lips and tongues fervently worked against each other's and to know that she needed it when Darjeeling's hands went into her hair and tugged on it; no feeling quiet matched it.

The cramped space of the tank caused the heat to built up instantaneously, Kay shedding her jacket off whilst trailing her lips down the side of Darjeeling's neck, the skin reacting to her lips like a magnet to metal.

"We can't do th-this" Darjeeling groaned out and grabbed Kay's shoulders when the blonde lowered her kisses down her chest and unbuttoned her jacket in the process, "Assam and-" her words simmered away when Kay's tongue trailed all over the sensitive skin.

Kay moved her face back as she moved herself down onto her knees and looked up at the flushed woman that was panting heavily now, her hands tight on her shoulders, her exposed torso shimmering with a light sheen of sweat; looking as inviting as a target out in the open.

"Just a taste" Kay ominously stated as she lifted Darjeeling's skirt up and underwear down whilst moving her legs onto her shoulder, "Enough to keep us both satisfied till this exercise is done and we can continue this is my bed".

The darkened eyes looking up at her from between her legs made Darjeeling's mouth dry and it wasn't a quench that could be sated by tea. Even drinking it throughout the day did nothing to hinder the taste and feeling of Kay on and in her.

She gulped and placed her hands on Kay's cheeks, slowly moving them up the side of her face and then in her hair with a nod, Kay winking at her again before she held her thighs steady and covered Darjeeling's centre with her mouth.

Just the warm sensation of Kay's mouth on her most sensitive area sent a jolt up Darjeeling's spine and she had to bite her lip to contain the moan aching to escape whilst she clamped her thighs down. Her hands gripped onto the blonde locks as she felt Kay slowly swipe her tongue up and down in steady motions, pushing a little harder whenever she got near the clit.

She could already taste the blonde on her tongue, her arousal coming steady as she felt Darjeeling breath in strained levels and her thighs shudder with each touch. Kay wanted more so she slid her mouth down and slid her tongue inside of the blonde and was welcomed with a wet and warm interior the further she moved in.

Darjeeling couldn't keep the sounds down for longer as Kay played around in her, alternating between licking and sucking till the walls were desperately clinging on. Her head was thrown back as her legs had locked themselves around the blonde, her hips bucking forward with each hit of Kay's tongue in her.

She was teasing mercilessly it would've seemed but Kay was simply savouring her, retaining every memory of Darjeeling withering under her and calling out her name in sensual tones that were further accentuated by the way each letter dripped out of her mouth. She already anticipated their next moments alone as the nerves twitched against her tongue and she became wetter.

With time being of the essence however, Kay slipped out of Darjeeling and moved her tongue back to where she could lull out the most pleasure for her companion, the bud shuddering as she covered her mouth around it and pulled on it. It was already sensitive enough but Kay knew exactly how to heighten it with each firm but gentle tug and sweep of her lips.

Darjeeling screamed out at the move and quickly tried to restrain her voice as well as the movements of her body going haywire with each action and kiss of Kay's lips on her clit. She felt her keep her steady, her firm arms pressing down her thighs without losing sight of what she was doing & Darjeeling couldn't help but to be impressed.

The air around them was fogging up all surfaces as Kay sped up her mouth and tongue in precise movements to tip Darjeeling over the edge. They were both breathing heavily, their bodies taking in the droplets of water with Darjeeling adding her own form when she finally came undone in Kay's mouth.

Kay continued to slowly bring her down from her high, kissing over Darjeeling's clit and then licking her way down to clean her up. She herself felt light headed at finally getting a moment with the her, being able to have her being a bonus whilst she revelled in the taste of her. Coming back to their region after time away made her miss the calming blonde more than she missed anything and Kay was adamant on making the time up.

 

A small whimper of her name made Kay pull off Darjeeling and lower her legs down. The woman was spent it was easy to see, her eyes closed and facing up as her chest pounded up and down.

It was a sight that nothing could replicate for Kay.

She slowly kissed her way up Darjeeling's body after pulling her underwear up and fixing her black skirt till she came face to face with her. She smiled lazily at how gorgeous Darjeeling looked whilst tucking back a strand of her hair and kissing her lips gently.

"Hey" she said and wrapped her arms around Darjeeling's waist when she lifted herself forward and placed her forehead on Kay's, "I told ya you taste good".

To prove the point when Darjeeling answered with a hum when finally opening her eyes and wrapping her arms behind Kay's neck, she kissed her again whilst opening her mouth and Darjeeling doing the same. She swiped her tongue around and sucked on the other's softly as their mouths melded together, exchanging more than the residual from their passion.

Darjeeling again hummed in approval when the kiss broke and she looked at a just as flushed Kay, "I missed you too, if that wasn't evident".

Kay beamed with joy and hugged the shorter blonde tight whilst pulling her body onto hers, "You're such a darlin".

Darjeeling rolled her eyes albeit with a smile and hugged Kay tighter, "And you're such a pain".

Just then a crackle was heard near them and Darjeeling froze when she realised what it was, making Kay pull back and look at her with a slightly less apprehensive look and more amused.

"Uh, Darjeeling-sama.." came the hesitant and clearly embarrassed voice of Rukuriri through the radio.

"Seems like we had an audience" Kay laughed as Darjeeling slumped forward onto her shoulder and groaned with frustration.

"I'm never going to live this down".

  
  



End file.
